Innocent Blood
by OrangeOrangeOrange
Summary: Maka was just another well educated individual living in England until she witnessed her fathers death by the hand of vampires. Though she despises them, that night of her fathers death not just only changed her but her life as well and her diet.
1. Chapter 1: The Incident

_Innocent_ _Blood_

**The Incident**

In the small and quiet town of Death City all was normal for now. The small forests were silent and no wind blew throughout their branches nor leaves as a passing greeting. The city itself was quiet as well. No one was out getting drunk or indulging themselves at Chuppa Cabras. No one was out working late shifts or Weapons and Miesters coming from late night missions. The only movement was the ever falling snow, a rare sight indeed here in the city that is in the middle of a desert. Some would say it was a miracle to have such a fancy here where the snow comes in the winter like another season changing place. Even so, it was the first in decades to have no one out on the streets. There wasn't even a Kishin stalking in the shadows for an unlucky victim. No there was not a single soul in this city, because tonight is the night before Death City was finally built and ready for people to fill its lonesome streets. But here is not where it all happened thats for sure. It was in England at an abandoned church by the sea side. I remembered it all too clearly to think it happened in Death City when on the same night was the night before it was opened.

On that night everything changed. I was fourteen and even though I already started _that time of the month_, my body still hasn't gone through puberty just yet. I was the small daughter of an english clergyman named Spirit. My mother was a Norwegian girl from Norway who died from lung cancer when I was three. Even then I can still remember her hand caressing my check from when I was small. As a daughter of a clergyman I read more than just bibles, i read every genre of literature by the time I was ten. I was known to be a high intelligent individual for my age, I even knew how to speak Dutch, French and Portuguese by the age of twelve which was the same year I was attending a DWMA school in France, an all girls boarding school that is.

Back to the incident, over here in England it was snowing as well. There was snow in the broken down church as well, for there was a hole in the ceiling where there was a giant bay stained glass window of an angel oboe just where the priest would stand. The mahogany rows where people would pray were black and rotten from age. I was cowering in the center of the open ceiling, clutching a bible to my chest frozen in fear like the snow that sprinkled down on me. My hair blew up from the wind gushing from the open doors in front of me, letting the loos strands from my messy bun to make a halo around my face. The wretched stench of blood arose from my white petticoat dress. My dress had looked so clean and innocent until it was corrupted from the blood of my father. My face felt stiff from the dry tear tracks all over my checks. In front of me was the three dark clothed culprits of my father`s unnatural death. They stained me in the most vile way, both mentally and physically by their messy acts of bloodshed. I had my father`s words echoing loudly in my ears.

_ "Don't disappear, don't despair over my death, don't take up the responsibility of revenge, don't run just stay here." _

Oh how I should of stayed there by my father`s side as he coated my small body in his blood. I should of stayed there and played dead instead of become the thing that he despised and was killed from. But I could not stay there when they came back for his body and only his body, I had to be stupid and have them veer their attention towards me and run into the abandoned church. By now I wanted to ball my eyes out at the memory of my beloved father who had too many girlfriends, but it was still him, it didn't matter what kind of person he was, because he was my father.

"You thought that we couldn't enter on holy lands, what a stupid girl for the daughter of a slayer," one of them growled, nearing towards the steps up to the cathedral.

With shaky hands I flipped open the bible and began read out the verse on vile creatures.

"Haha! She`s trying to make us burn to flames! Well its never gonna happen!" one in the back snickered.

The third one took in a deep breath and licked his lips. "Its a virgin blood! Let me at her!"

Suddenly with a blur the one that bellowed this was in front of me, barring it`s long yellow fangs still reeking of blood. On strange instinct I slapped the book closed, bent my hand back and hit the guy straight across the face making him fly back a couple of feet. My knees hit against each other and shivered from the cold dampness as blood began dripping down from my dress to my legs.

"Idiot, were suppose to preserve her blood not suck it dry or else the boss will stake us," the closest one snarled, stepping up to the cathedral and getting up in my personal space.

"Now, surrender quietly darling," he smiled evilly with his lazy yellow eyes.

"Bite me," I snarled bending my arm back ready to give another hit, when all of a sudden there was a dark and eerie light from above. I stopped and looked up squinting as the light bagman to faultier.

Then there was a howl of pain and the one in the back was on its back withering in pain while coughing up blood. The one in front of me hissed and made an attempt to grab my and run, when suddenly the muzzle of a gun was pressed to his forehead.

The holder of the gun was a boy, probably the same age as me, he had dark gold eyes and black hair with three stripes going across one side of his bangs. His attire was a professional looking black suit with a silver skull buttoned between the collar and two of the same skull as rings, one on each hand and on the same finger. The boy grinned at the man.

"Hello, time to meet your death," he spoke icily, before pulling the trigger and shot the guy. I coward back, clutching the book against my chest again, ready to run again. I may feel scared and sad right now, but I still know how to use my feet.

Then my back hit against something. I slowly turned around to meet the manic eyes of the guy I hit with the bible. Then suddenly I was in pain, my neck ached in pain, as he bite down into my neck with his filthy fangs. There was another gunshot and the guy repelled away from me yowling in pain. But my pain was still there. I felt like there was something slowly crawling under my skin, leaving wakes of indescribable pain.

I felt dizzy, extremely tired and dehydrated all in one that it was noxious to both breath and stand. I fell onto the pile of white snow, staining the white with the red on my dress and from my bleeding neck. My breath became shallow, and I remembered the boy trying to get me up and a large shadow in the shape of Shinigami himself. But I did not care who was there, I just wanted to sleep.

_That was the day I knew I hated Vampires_

**{A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the story!**

**Please leave a review!**

**-FireFlamz}**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Blood Born

_Innocent Blood_

**A New blood Born**

My eyes were wide open staring at the white ceiling. I felt like I was going crazy from everything around me. I can hear conversations outside the room I was in without knowing it. Apparently a lady named Marisa had a birthday to go to tomorrow and the person she was talking to was telling her the present they got the birthday person. Not only was I hearing things out of my regular hearing range, I was seeing dust particles up close as if I was looking at them through a microscope. Every time I inhaled through my nose I smelled something different, I breathed in and smelled vanilla. Then there was my throat. It felt itchy, dry and cold at the same time, I tried coughing to get the feeling out but it made everything worse.

Was I sick? Where was I?

The room I was in looked like a hospital room with the IVs and the bulky bed frame, plus I was wearing a hospital gown so I guess that gave away that I was in fact in a hospital. I felt like going insane about now, because now my throat felt like it was in an ice box for 24 hours then surgically put back into place and I was impulsively hungry, but in the the stomach kind of way, but in a just hungry kind of way. I didn't need to have my stomach growling greedily to know I was hungry. I felt something shift on the upper row of my teeth and I moaned instinctively, very loudly I might add. I breathed heavily with my mouth widely agape.

The door opened and I closed my mouth shut and averted my eyes at the person at the door. It was the boy from last night still in his black suit and skull accessories except I did not see a gun on his person. At that moment I heard something. It sounded like the easy heart beat coming from him, but what I kept listening to like a lullaby was the sound of blood pumping rapidly.

"Hello, how are you doing so far?" he asked leaning against the bed frame.

I opened my mouth the speak, but nothing came out but nearly a strangled cry. My mouth now felt dry and chocked up with stress.

"Ah, you can't speak, is there something wrong?" he leaned over the bed frame to get close in my face. My eyes were fixed on his jugular intensely and I felt myself getting near it. Then I reached out and pulled Kid down by the collar before butting into his neck.

Two direct teeth that had came out of nowhere broke through the skin and sank deep down the cartilage until I hit a vein. I wrapped my lips around the area of skin I bit into and tightened my jaw down for a better hold on his neck. I drew out his blood, except it didn't taste like the rusty substance I had known to taste once in my life. The taste was bursting, it did not taste salty or rusty but sweet and something more on the ranks above the taste buds itself. The more I drank the more I wanted, until I felt full, that's when I let go and detached myself from his neck.

I pulled back. Feeling the wetness blood on my mouth I wiped my face clean with my arm. My mouth still felt stained with blood and corrupted with the delicious scent. I was appalled with myself for such a dark deed. Why had I done that? Am I one of them?

"Sorry, so sorry," I said bravely, scolding myself mentally.

"It's ok, you were just hungry right? I heard that new bloods are very hungry after the change, should have known that," he said holding his neck in one hand while smiling.

"Am I a... Vampire?" I hesitated with my words as I spoke.

"I'm afraid so, when that guy bit you his poison on his fangs transferred into your blood stream and infected only your body, but from some tests we ran your regular blood still strives blocked in by your heart, that's where most of it is, the rest is still within your blood stream, also along with mine as well. Because my father could not be here to give his respects and comfort from your lost, I'm here to do the bidding. My names Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid."

My eyes widened. "Your going to kill me are you not?" I asked scared shake less.

Death the Kid, also known as the very son of Lord Death himself, the founder of DWMA and the Meister and Weapon contract that lets Meisters, like me, to connect our souls to people and allow our weapons to take their weapon form by will. He was a god among gods, which meant that his son was equally as godly and strong.

_I drank blood from the son of a god! The god of Death!_

He frowned down at me. "Of course not, my father gave strict orders to see that I would represent our family at the funeral and make sure you come back with me to Death City, have you heard of it?"

"You mean Lord Death`s new establishment in Nevada america?"

"Thats the one, did you know what one of your fathers jobs was?"

"He was an honorable clergyman."

"Before that."

"A death scythe before he converted to peace and became a holy man of the church, I just wish he could have died with more dignity," I spoke, putting my hands together in a prayer and sending a silent prayer to the heavens.

"Well that answers the next question on why you think he became a clergyman, but truth be told," Kid paused to lean in close to me and i shrank back with my hands over my collar bones.

"He was a killer, not just a holy man but a killer or shall I say the slayer of vampires, the first official slayer since fifteen years ago, orders from my father himself."

I shrank back as far as I could go into the mattress looking deep into his foggy yellow amber stare that glowered down at me with the intensity a vampire would hold. Shadows painted over the visible features of his face except for his eyes, making myself feel trapped and scared under his gaze.

"Spirit killed so many vampires, but refused to kill the young maiden daughter of a freshly turned man who was about to turn his beloved daughter, so he broke it off with all connections to my father and all DWMA troops himself."

I pulled the sheet covers up to my nose on impulsive fear. This wasn't the calm headed boy from before who had actually smiled after I had bit him.

"That, my dear Maka, is the pure truth, as pure as your blood inside your heart."

Then he pulled away leaving the room with a faint click of the door closing behind him. Tears were held up against my lower eyelids till the dam broke and the salty tears of a fearful sadness washed down the dry river beds of my face.

But the night following was the worst of it all, because that night was the funeral of my father, out in the dark of the graveyard with everyone holding candles or flashlights to illuminate his night of death. My dad was in his best black suit and cross patterned tie with his italian leather shoes. I had been the one to place a picture of mom right next to him like what we did when she died. Everyone we knew was there. The baker, the priests, regular sunday church goers and almost half of England along with friends and the rest of the Albarn family.

All of us held our beams of light close as the high priest stepped over to his coffin to place an ivory sculpted cross that had a star sapphire at the center under his crossed arms. The star sapphire was cut in the shape of a diamond and sparkled like the first part of its name.

When it was my time to go up on the podium I bravely opened up the giant bible and placed my speech on one of the goliath sized pages.

"Hello," I said bravely facing the sea of people.

"My name is Maka, I`am the proud daughter of Spirit Albarn, proud for him, his accomplishments and his well spent life," I said dryly, letting my eyes rest on my father`s pale face, full of peace.

'_Accomplishments. I wonder if Kid would be chuckling at this thinking the only foolish accomplishment he did was betray his orders of fulfilling the job as a vampire slayer.'_

"But on this holy night, we must put away our petty pride and send our warm memories to my father and pray for a safe journey," I looked down at the page of the bible.

"Let us pray the Prayer for the Dead, others may send prays if they do not know this prayer," I said, leaning in to rest my elbows on the edge of the podium, lace my fingers together and place my forehead onto of my linked hands.

_"__God our Father, _

_Your power brings us to birth, _

_Your providence guides our lives, _

_and by Your command we return to dust._

_Lord, those who die still live in Your presence, _

_their lives change but do not end. _

_I pray in hope for my family, _

_relatives and friends, _

_and for all the dead known to You alone. _

_In company with Christ, _

_Who died and now lives, _

_may they rejoice in Your kingdom, _

_where all our tears are wiped away. _

_Unite us together again in one family, _

_to sing Your praise forever and ever._

_Amen."_

When I was done saying the prayer, I lifted my head up and saw multiple heads crouched down to their prayer hands. Some had tear tracks across their face and I yearned to join them and their sorrow waters, but I had shed enough tears and prayers to keep me strong.

But as I stood here at the podium looking down at my father, I wondered what he would do if he found out his daughter was a _vampire. _

_Would he of staked me? Barry me in a coffin for all eternity? Or kill me in my sleep with holy water?_

No. I must not think these negative and uncharacteristic claims towards my fathers actions.

_At least now him and I still share the hatred towards Vampires._


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

_Innocent Blood_

**The Meeting**

Death city. A city in the middle of the desert in Nevada, where if it snows at night the snow would be magically gone thanks to the raging sun. Once stepping foot outside I hissed at the density of the sun`s rays hitting my eyes. Kid, already outside the hummer that had drove us here, looked back for a brief second.

"Come on, you`ll be fine, guess the Nevada sun is harsher here than in the UK," he said walking off past the open gate to the city.

I followed Kid past the gate, feeling out of place in my pleated black skirt, a white button dow shirt and my two chained obsidian cross that hung lowly from my neck, shining like water reflecting sunlight from its surface. In my clothes compared to others looked very odd, while others wore tank tops or loose and skin showing clothes, something I would never dare wear that would show off my cleavage, if I had any that is.

The city was bursting of flamboyant colors and some bleached hair from the sun as well as tanned skin. I felt like a foreign invader with my sand colored hair and pale skin, though I think the bright paleness of it was the side affect of being a vampire. I wasn't so sure if one who was bitten would go through a physical change. Besides that my eyes weren't its olive green they were, they were an ominous green like if lightning stuck my irises and dyed them a bright neon shade of green.

Anyways, the newly opened city was as lively as a grand festival in summer, though it was the third of December. Though I was used to the crowded area, I disliked the stares I got at my long clothes and pale skin. It made the term alien, describe myself.

And then there was the grand upon grand DWMA schools. The greatest across the entire globe! The DWMA here in Death city, where the principal was Lord Death himself. I have dreamed about attending this school since I turned nine and wanted to become the greatest Miester in the world. Yes it was a children's dream, but it was also my dream as well. I have seen pictures of Death City`s DWMA school in Miester Weekly, but it could never replace the feel of seeing it in real life right now.

Towers of black, giant candle sticks light brightly and the three open skull doorways, but before all of that there was the stairs. Now you see, when I looked up at the never-ending steps I froze. Kid just kept going up them like it was the simplest thing in the world as I gaped like an idiot. Then I made my long trip up the stairs.

When I reached the top, I wasn't out of breath, which surprised me. Then again as a vampire, I never had to breath to begin with, which scared the heck out of me the first day in the hospital back in England. By the doorway Kid was patiently waiting for me to catch up.

"That was a lot of stairs," I said pointing at the stairs I had just climbed.

"Yeah, my friends have trouble up those as well, but considering your specialty it must of been a cake walk for you," he remarked.

"Yes it quite was," I replied stepping the last foot of distance to him.

"Let us continue," he spoke gesturing at the solid black wooded doors.

My feet itched anticipation when Kid grabbed ahold of the ivory colored handles and pushed them open.

I nearly died, _again_, when he did so. Inside was a normal hallway of a normal school, except students filled the hallways with their idle chatter and some in between class brawls of two Weapon and Miester pairs. It was more lively then the streets of Death City itself. Electricity ran throughout my ever frozen in time body and I felt like skipping in delight with the pent up jitters inside me.

But there was something else.

_Blood _

I heard it pump throughout ever single one of there bodies, some was even spilt from a hallway brawl, fresh and inviting. On impulse I grabbed onto Kid`s arm and held on tightly with the self control in my body I had left.

He gazed down at me and saw the hunger in my eyes and nodded in an understanding look. He led me by the arm down the hallway through busy crowds. Then thats when _it _happened.

"Kid!" someone called out loudly.

We stopped in our tracks to turn towards the girl with short blonde hair and a red shirt that went up to her breast line. She catapulted herself at Kid, knocking him down, just in time for me to let go of his arm so that I wasn't knocked down as well. The girl had her chest in Kid`s face as she held onto him in a death grip.

"Where were you Kid! You left for three days without telling the gang!" she yelled loudly.

"Patty!" another voice yelled.

Behind me was a girl wearing the exact same outfit as the girl on Kid, except she was taller and wasn't so well endowed. Following her close by in her chase was a muscly Blue haired boy with a black tattoo on his right arm, a tall girl with long black hair and more busty than the girl on Kid, and a boy with white hair, tan skin and lazy red eyes, who wasn't exactly running but just trailing behind.

I stepped back when the similar clothed girl dragged the other girl from Kid. Kid sat up with a sweat drop on his forehead. The blue haired guy stepped in front of Kid and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Where have you been! Not telling your god where you were, what do you think your immortal or something!" he yelled.

Kid slapped away his hand getting up. "I was on an emergency trip to England to bring back her," he said, grabbing me by the arm and brought me in front of him so he can wrap his arms around my body protectively. I didn't move a muscle at the contact even though my instincts burned to hit him in the head and tell him not to touch me.

"This is Maka, she`s English and part Norwegian and is fluent in three different languages, including the accented english from England," Kid introduced me. I felt my eye twitch in anger at how he just simply introduced me like a slave being sold at an auction.

I inhaled deeply, smelling molar blood than usual as goosebumps crawled over my skin, upholding my sense at a tenfold. I was craving it now, blood that is, that I felt my fangs begin to grow out again.

"Excuse me," I said a bit too ruddily to Kid, getting out of his grasp.

"You were choking my spleen there," I said rubbing a hand over the part where Kid had put his arms around me.

"Cool she has a cool accent sis!" the small girl said giddily, jumping in front of m now.

"I`m Patty and thats my sister Liz!" she cheered pointing at the other blonde.

"Say something else in a different language please!" she asked excitedly.

"Patty thats rude," Liz scolded her little sister.

"No thats alright," I said waving away the comment.

_"*Bonjour, mon nom est Maka et je parle trois langues différentes,*" _ I spoke with my perfect French accent.

"Wow cool! You speak French, what else can you say in a different language?"

"Uh, we have to go right now actually, my father is waiting to have a talk with Maka, see you guys later," Kid said, grabbing ahold of my arm again and pulling me in the opposite direction. We walked down the hallway after a while, until the bell rang then we were alone down the never endig hallways.

"Hey Kid," I said.

"Why didnt the sun burn my skin?"

Kid chuckled. "I think that sense you drank my blood it caused you to have some of the immunity I have like how I cant get sunburned or poisoned which also explanes why I didnt turn into a vampire as well when you bit me."

"Oh."

Soon we were infront of two red doors with a white skull painted on both doors. Kid opened the door and I found myself walking down an isle with multipule arch ways with sharpe blades above them, like guilotines. at the end there was a circular opening with a mirror, a round Japanese styled table and Lord Death himself in his black robe and cartoonish skull mask.

"Hey Kid!" he said enthustiastically showing off the peace sign.

"Hello father," Kid said, sitting down at the Japanese table with his father. I sat down as well next to Kid. Lord Death poured hot water into three cups and passed two of them over to us.

"So Maka, your Spirit`s daughter correct?"

"Yes Lord Death, and its an honor to meet you in person Shinigami sir," I said, feeling my nerves begin to coil up inside of me.

"Why thank you, and I heard about the incident with your father, I send him my prayers, sympathy and my apologizies for not attending his funeral."

"I understand, your a very bussy man, but thank you anyways, he`s in the company of god and mother now," I said cracking a ghost of a smile.

"Thats nice, so Maka, I see your not drinking the tea," he said observantly.

He was right I was not drinking, only because after the change and getting used to my new life my diet has changed darastically.

"Would you perfer something else?"

At this he reached down behind the table and brought up a blood packet. Instictivly I inhaled blissfully, hearing the blood call to me like a greek siren. Lord Death slid the plastic pack over to me from the other side of the table. I eyed the blodd and Lord Death for a moment or so.

"Go ahead, I heard you havent drank in three days, I wont mind."

Hesitantly I reched out and grabbed the packet looking at it for a brief moment. My fangs were still intact inside my mouth , so I brought my face down and easily, like cutting through butter, slid my fangs in and drank. The taste of the blood on my tongue made the awkward feeding go by quiker then expected. When I was done and full I slid my fangs out and clened my fangs with my tongue.

"Thank you," I said, wipping the remaining amout from my mouth with my arm.

"Your welcome, so since you`vv already been blooded as a vampire, I have a proposal for you Maka," Lord Death began.

"I want you to become the next vampire slayer."

I choked on my red saliva and took a sip of my tea to calm down my contractions.

"What?"

"Well I think it is a fair deal, since we lost your father`s buisness as a vampire slayer, it gets hard to keep the world from knowing your kind exists."

"Then why dont you let the world know about vampires."

"Because we already have demons and kishin eggs to take care of, not to mention madness running amok, the last thing we need is for them to know that vampires exist. If you agree to this we can give you all the blood you need and the protection from the sun with my powers, all you need to do is attend this school and slay uprising vampires. There arent as many good vampires like you around and if we ask them to slay their kind they`ll refuse for the survival of their kind, you on the other hand despise vampires, am I correct?"

"Yes I do."

"There, lets make the contract, put out your left hand."

I did so, letting Lord Death to see the unmarked part of my arm. When he was about to do something I stopped him.

"Wait, I want one more thing."

When he said nothing I spoke again. "When I have completed the misson of slaying all the vampires, you must take me to that same church I was bitten in and stab this cross into my heart on the first of December when I was bitten," I said, holding up my prized obsidian carved cross.

"If that is what you want then lets set the contract," he said grabbing my arm and flipping it over on the unmarked side. The same side I was branded with a black iridesent cross with black ribbons swirling around it.

"You start next week, let this week be the week you settle into your new apartment here and get used to the school."

_My name is Maka Albarn. My father was a Death Sycthe, a Vampire Slayer and a Clergyman. My mother was his Miester and died three years after my birth from cancer. I`am fluent in three languges, including english. I attened now DWMA in Nevada as a Miester and a Vampire Slayer._

_ I`am also a Vampire, and this is my story._

**{A/N: Hey, did any of you guys like this chapter? I hope you liked it because it started getting confusin when I worte out the French sense google transulate isnt the best. Heres the translation.**

** *Translation*: Hello, my name is Maka and I speak three different languages.**

**I know, I couldnt think of what she should say, but anyways I hope you liked it**

**Please leave a review!**

**FireFlamz1}**


	4. Chapter 4: First Day Complications part1

_Innocent Blood_

**First Day Complications part 1**

I snapped open one of my suit cases and took out a black and white plaid skirt, a V-neck black shirt along with my obsidian cross and my hair care bag. After getting dressed in my empty and untouched room, I ran a brush through my hair while looking in the mirror. One of the good effects of some vampire rumors that wasn't true was that vampire couldn't see their reflection. I dodged a bullet there with that one, along with the garlic rumor after I had a curious bite of garlic last night. I took a white hair band and tied my hair up in a high ponytail, I took a moment to look in the mirror and feel the plains of my pale face in high interests.

I stopped doing that to reach down and pull on a pair of black flats with white trimming and a small white bow on the sides. I got up and grabbed my red backpack from the ground. Inside my backpack was the daily blood pack supplements I had received from the nurses office including a thermos of warm blood, and my notebooks and books for school and for when I get bored. I exited the apartment, locking it on my way out and began my walk to the school. Again I had to climb up those tedious steps, not wasting a single breath on my way up. When I got inside I looked at my class list, which was basically combat training and my permeant EAT class crescent moon, those and lunch. I stopped by my assigned locker and only took my notebooks, pencils, and required textbooks. After I locked my locker I went looking for my classroom, which wasn't hard, and sat up in the near last row section.

I cracked open the new book I didn't have time to read back in England. Halfway through the first chapter the bell rang and students began coming in by the dozens, making that open thermos on my desk more noticeable towards my smell factor. I grabbed it again and chugged down greedily till it was halfway full.

I was originally told to go to school in two days to get used to the thirst, but my old habits of going to school everyday and not missing a day of school kicks in really efficiently. Even if it means hearing a million hearts pumping delectable blood everyday.

Oh just thinking about it makes me drool.

"Hello."

I looked up to meet eyes with the tall black haired girl from yesterday.

"Hi," I greeted smiling brightly at her.

It's a good things my fangs didn't pop out during my blood thoughts.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"No."

After a few minutes of pretending to read next to the girl, who was getting out a notebook and pencils ready, I was all hung up on how loud her blood pumped in her veins. I had to say something, but what?

_Excuse me your blood is too loud, mind turning off your heart?_

Yeah, _that_ doesn't give away that I'm a vampire.

"I saw you yesterday, what's your name?" I asked trying to distract my ears.

"Tsubaki, I thought you might want some company for your first day, I know what it's like to be new."

I was about to explain to her that I wasn't so nervous on my first day, but the bell went off before I could do so. The seat on the other side of me was filled in by a complete stranger as well as other multiple seats in the classroom except for the people that attacked Kid yesterday, I wouldn't exactly call them strangers. Then it happened. A loud squeaky sound hung in the air that seemed to come from outside the door. That's when I noticed that there was no teacher in the room.

Then all at once, the door flew open and a man in a stocked white lab coat, a giant screw on one side of his gray head on a office chair, came rolling into the class room and the chair perfectly stopped right in front of his desk facing the class. He had a dull look past his glasses and a cigaret in his mouth, which stunk up the room. He just sat there going through papers quietly, puffing smoke skulls from his cigar. Seeing that familiar smoke skull reminded me of what my did every night when he came home while I made dinner. A pang of pain ran throughout my body and I suddenly felt like tearing up, but instead my eyes just burned.

That's right, my body cant react with tears no more.

The guy snuffed out his cigaret on the desk and turned the screw on the side of his head. He then lifted up a piece of paper up in my direction and made eye contact with me. Then he reached into his pocket and with one big movement threw something at me. On instinct I grabbed the person to the right me's notebook and shielded my face with it. A blade appeared an inch from my nose. I pulled out the blade and found it was a scalpel. I gave the notebook back and held up the scalpel while twisting it in between my fingers.

All eyes were on me at that moment, but I did not care. Without thinking I threw the scalpel back, hitting the ripe red apple on the desk. I noticed the name plate on the desk which read: Prof Stein. My attention flickered back to the man with the screw in his head.

"I'm guessing your the teacher?" I said, my English accent still threaded into my words like has always been.

"And I'm guessing your Spirit's kid," Stein said, his glasses glinted in the headlights.

Stein sighed and reclined back in his chair. "Come down and introduce yourself."

I got up from my seat and made my way down the stairs to the front of the classroom. My footsteps were the only thing making sound as I did so. Once facing the class entirely I began doing my practiced human composure by pretending to breath normally like I used to.

"My name is Maka Albarn, I'am fourteen. I'am originally from England, fluent in three languages including English. Was a Meister in an all girls school in France, and am still going for Meister now. Not looking for a Weapon," I made my last statement clear with a cold gaze and a harsh tone.

The last thing I needed was a flesh and blood partner that could easily find out I'm a vampire with the Weapon and Miester mind link during battle.

"Any comments?" I finished with a small and sweet smile for a short turn of things.

I waited three seconds, "Ok, I'm done," I said walking back up to my seat.

"Ok class, don't start slaking because you had a month break for the city to be made, so I will do a full review of chapter two and five of your Soul textbooks," Stein announced and a few comments and moans of protest followed his announcement.

I sighed in protest as well. I had already read through the whole book at the academy and I was starting on the advanced textbook now, so I decided to read through class.

"Maka, are you listening?" Stein said after he had thrown another scalpel at my head, missing when I moved my head just in time.

"Yes."

"Then what's the answer?"

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. Letter A, six point eighty-nine thousand, ninety-nine Kishin Souls and one Witch Soul. Soul Resonance that is intact at all times. Witch Hunter, Weapon, Soul Wave Lengths, Kishin Egg, letter C, battle as one and three eyes. Does that suit your fancy?" I asked looking past the rim of my book.

On the board was all thirteen questions I had answered all in a row.

"Very well, next time don't make me clear the board," Stein said as he began to clear off the questions I had answered.

When the lesson was over we had Combat training, which meant I had to change into the girls Combat uniform which was either a gray or black t-shirt that said DWMA on it with a signature skull and a pair of black shorts with our own running shoes. I had the black version of the t-shirt sense the gray didn't suit me well. Right now I was sort of paranoid when my skin was starting to itch under the sun this morning on my walk to the school and that Lord Death's contract wasn't enough to keep the sun from making my skin burst into flames.

I hovered around the door outside when everyone else was outside already stretching. That's when Kid appeared out of no where making me jump.

"You afraid my dad's contract with you isn't enough to protect you from the sun?" he asked.

I took a moment to notice he was wearing the boys' Combat uniform which was relatively similar to the girls except their shirt was a reversal tank top.

"Yeah, this morning my skin was irritated," I said a bit shyly embarrassed to admit it.

Kid took that moment to move his head to the side as if giving out his neck.

"Here, drink some of my blood," he offered.

Feeling the buzz of hunger come back I had no choice but to reach out, grab Kid and sink my fangs into the familiar vein in his neck once again. This time it was not rushed and I felt more full than I did with the thermos that morning. When I was done Kid looked a bit irritated.

"Can you bit the other side, I don't want to be unsymetrical."

I stood there shocked and surprised.

"What?"

"Please! If you don't then I won't be symmetrical and my whole body will be unsymetrical garbage!" he cried out and started punching at the wall as if he did the most epic fail in the world.

"Alright, alright, I'll bite the other side."

When all of that was done Kid and I sneaked outside to our still stretching class. I got up by Tsubaki and stretched my arms first.

"So how do you like this DWMA so far Maka chan?" Tsubaki asked casually.

"It's nice, quite bigger than my last school and more guys considering there was only five males at the Academy, three were old and two were married not much to build up from there."

Tsubaki laughed a my comment.

"So does Maka chan have an eye at any guys here so far?"

"Nope, I don't really bother with guys, what about you?"

I saw Tsubaki blush from the corner of my eye. "I sort of like this one guy, but I don't feel comfortable with telling anyone yet."

Just then the tall girl named Liz and her sister Patty came over here and started stretching with us.

"Hey guys," Liz greeted.

"Yo!" Patty said.

"So Maka how's your first day?" Liz asked.

"Fine, does Professor Stein throw scalpels a lot or do I have special treatment?"

"Ha, yeah he does that a lot, one time he nailed BlackStar in the forehead, but that peanut brain has a thick skull, said that the blade barley made it past the enamel of his skull. But yeah Steins a pretty interesting teacher alright."

After a few more moments of stretching we were calling in to run fifteen laps around the track. Now this I'm good at.

The girls were called in to do the first laps the boys would do theirs last. We were all lined up on the white markers and then the gun went off. Girls around me were puffing and huffing with effort for breath but I was just running laps around them. Heck I was the only one to hit the tenth lap in five minutes when I thought I should cool it down so that no one would suspect anything. So I slowed down to a jog. I came up by Liz and jogged along side her.

"Hey... Someones been watching you," Liz said pausing a little to breath.

"Creepy."

"No, I mean Soul Eater has been looking at you for the last five minutes," Liz nudged me with her elbow.

"Who's Soul Eater?"

"He's the albino with a wicked tan and red eyes, kinda looks like a junkie, but isn't an addict, you can see him over there by Kid and BlackStar," Liz pointed over towards the bleachers.

I looked over at the bleachers and spotted Kid, before I noticed the white haired guy slumped back with his red eyes pinned over at my gaze. He grinned at me showing off a shiny white pair of canines.

"Should I be creeped out or grossed out?" I asked Liz feeling a bit disturbed by his teeth which reminded me of the vampires in the church.

"C'mon Maka, he's a pretty cool guy and he plays the piano."

"So? I don't bother with guys anyways unless if it's a mutual friendship then that's all, well I think I'll just finish up these laps." after I had said that I indeed did finish up the laps under two minutes and got a 7.06 on my fifteen lap run which I reworded myself with the rest of my blood thermos. Man being a new blood vampire and being around all these people makes you hungry all the time. Especially when you can hear and practically smell their blood pumping from exercise, but there was a down effect to that and it was sweat. It was smelly, gross, salty and dirty all wrapped up in one and the boys reek of it, except Kid for some reason, that's why I hung out around him after the run while the other girls kept trudging on.

As I drank next to Kid I felt some smell I haven't smelled before. It smelled like dry crusty blood mixed with expired blood and wolfsbane and it was all mixed into one thing which smelled really bad, worse than the sweat. And worst of all I started smelling it while in the middle of drinking. I started gagging while trying not to spill blood from my mouth of thermos in front of everyone. Kid patted me on the back and got his face close to mine.

"What happened?" he asked seriously.

"I smell spoiled blood and wolfsbane mixed together all dirty and corrupted, I think it may be another vampire," I explained.

"Well then there's your first job, go get the vampire and kill it," Kid said handing my thermos over to me.

I nodded and got up, climbed out of the bleachers and dropped down to the ground not feeling the impact like I would back when I was human. I followed the disgusting scent to the edge of the long stairway down into town. I had a different idea of going down. Where the land up where DWMA was perched was a cliff like edge that loomed over a building. The problem was the distance from the cliff to the building, but that was only if you were human. If you were a vampire you could make any jump a-ok. Once my feet landed gently onto the roof tiling I began running roof top to roof top cornering in the smell as it grew stronger in my nostrils. When I had reached my target I ceased.

The smell was coming from an alchemy center where someone was trying to make a heart and one of the main ingredients was wolfsbane.

_Wow. I'am the worlds greatest fricken vampire slayer._

_Just stake me now._

I ran back to the academy in what seemed like a flash. I hastily changed from my Combat uniform to my regular cloths and went back to my class room. After I had knocked on the door Stein opened the door with a freshly lit cigaret, blowing smoke skulls again.

"Do you have a pass?" he asked blandly.

"No."

"Do you have an explanation?"

"No."

It was a small moment of silence before Stein let me come in and take my seat. As I crossed over to the stairway up to my seat Kid and I held eye contact and had a short conversation that said: False warning.

Once I had taken my seat Stein brought out a cage with a pink featherless goose inside it.

"Today we will explore the fatal organs of a Canadian goose class, please take out your dissection notebooks and take notes on the organs of this intriguing species."

Wait, was he really going to dissect that bird while it's still _alive!_ That's animal cruelty, and I don't think I can stand the temptation of fresh blood. But I endured. I sat there squirming in my seat as I obediently wrote down the name and short definitions of the crying gooses organs as they were ripped individually from it's body. The scariest thing about the dissection was the look on Stein's face. It looked wild and almost maddening as he showed us the lower intestine and told us a descriptive definition and use of the organ.

After the dissection and the goose was taken to the incinerator the class lined up and put their notebooks in the turn in basket for dissections. As I stood there the sounds of pumping blood was too much even if I endured most of the smells from fresh blood of the dissection there was still traces of it and not to mention there was thirty other teenagers in here as well with fresher blood still piping hot off the vein. Oh how I wish my hitting session with Kid earlier this morning had lasted longer, just long enough to get everything out of my system.

After the notebooks were turned in we were free for lunch. I stopped by my locker to sneak three blood packets under my shirt under my arm and jogged to the nurses office along with my empty thermos.

The nurses office was neat and tidy but the nurses desk was cluttered with pumpkin knick knacks, pumpkin plushies, even the calendar was a pumpkin calendar. Then there was the nurse. She was a tall busty woman with cat like eyes, purple hair and her nurse scrubs was purple like her outfit from her pointy hat down to her shoes. Purple with splashes of black or blue here and there. She was sitting behind her desk eating (guess what?) pumpkin pie. When she saw me a pair of purple cat ears sprouted from her head out of no where.

"You must be Maka chan right?" she chirped.

"Yes and you are?"

"Miss Blair, I'am the school nurse, but for now on I'm your blood supplier," she giggled like it was a private joke.

Blair got up from her desk and wiggled her way over to a drawer stand and slid open the drawer. Inside was filings of blood packets.

"So what do you like? AB positive, negative B, D type, type OB, A positive," she started listing off blood types.

"Um, I already have some blood I would like to drink in private, can you refill my thermos with warm OB and set me off with three blood packets I would really appreciate that," I said.

"Sure," Blair said taking my thermos.

"You can drink behind that curtain as long as you don't make a mess," she explained pointing over to the curtain over in the corner.

Behind the curtain was a regular sick bed for students who don't feel good. I sat down and began to suck down on the mildly warm blood packets in private. I was careful not to spill on my white t-shirt when I slid my fangs out of the empty packets and not get the bed all messy. When I was done and disposed of the empty packets in the garbage can, Blair handed me a plastic bag and my thermos.

"I put a little more blood packets in their Incase you get the midnight munchies," Blair said smiling brightly.

I bowed and said my thanks before leaving. On my way to my locker I caught a sight of someone slumped right on the locker next to mine. When I reached my locker I saw that it was Soul Eater himself, staring at me. As I put in my lock combo I stared right back at him.

"Need something?" I asked putting away the plastic bag inside my locker.

"Nope," he replied putting his hands behind his head casually.

"New question, why have you been staring at me like a stalker?"

"Because..."

He stopped to lean in a bit closer to me and without warning grabbed my chin and moved my head to the side.

"I can smell your blood."

Suddenly a part of my neck felt hot and wet before a familiar pain came shooting up.

_ The pain of being bitten._

**{A/N: How's that for a turn of events huh? Sorry for not updating lately I had to leave last week early for thanksgiving with relatives and I just got back yesterday, so I wrote this all in a day. Heads up warning I will not be updating anything all next week I'am going on vacation, (not telling you where), which is a big deal for me considering my family never takes vacations. No seriously. **_Never._** But don't worry today I'am going to get started on the next chapter and soon you guys will either be shocked or overjoyed that I updated two new chapters in a day!**

**Please review!**

**-FireFlamz1}**


	5. Chapter 5: First Day Complications part2

_Innocent Blood_

**First day Complications part 2**

I froze up.

Then I melted.

"Hyy!"

I lifted my hand up.

"Hyah!"

And gave Soul a death blow to the head. I then took the extra precaution to knee him in the groin, just to be on the safe side. His jaw was removed from my neck to back up holding his crotch and behind his head before staggering back upright. Thinking he might strike again I roundhouse kicked him in the face which sent both him and my skirt flying up. I took in a deep breath smelling the mixture of only blood in his mouth, proclaiming that he was a vampire. A human would of still had the smell of food from lunch on their tongues. I knew there was something weird with his eyes and teeth.  
>I advanced on him with impeccable speed and pressed my foot on his belly as his nose bled, which was ironic seeing as vampires drink blood not loose it.<p>

"Better not get any blood on my shoes," I spat leaning down to grab the collar of his shirt and drag him off towards the Death Room.

"My my, Maka san, what do you got there?" Lord Death said as I drug Soul in with his face dragging on the ground making a trail of blood in his path.

"First catch, sense this is my first time Vampire Slaying I wanted to ask how to exterminate a vampire."

"Oh, Maka, Soul's not a vampire."

I stood there for exactly three seconds not saying a thing.

_"Eh!" _

My voice shrieked leaving echoes in it's path.

"But, but, he bit me, he has the teeth, red eyes and and he smells like blood!" I flustered over and over.

"Maka, please calm down, what I meant was Soul isn't entirely a vampire."

After a minute of getting Soul to sit up on the Japanese table and Lord Death to both calm me down and stop Soul's eternal nose bleed Death finally sat down and explained.

"You see, Soul was an assistant for a young scientist studying underground for me on vampires. At the time the only thing we knew about how to kill the vampires was by fire, well the scientist got ahold of some vampire venom and experimented with it on Soul here. But in one way Soul was turned into a vampire by choice, but somehow Soul was only turned into half a vampire and may have killed the scientist and developed amnesia though he does get a few moments of his human memories back occasionally."

"So, shouldn't he have developed a control on trying not to bite people?"

"Yeah there's one thing we forgotten to tell you about your blood."

"My blood?"

"Yes, you seem to carry a rare gifted kind of blood, one not touched, tainted or beyond ageless, we call it Virgin Blood."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Ah and like the innocent and uncorrupted young maiden you are, the blood lures in vampires, your blood is irresistible to all vampires, Virgin Blood."

"Can we just call it something else?"

"Like what?"

"... I have no clue, but I'll think of something and when I do you must change that embarrassing title!"

"Ok, but in the meantime please take Soul out on any of your slaying missions as possible."

"Why?"

"Because he knows more about vampires than any living organism and he can come in handy for any kind of battle, sense he is a Weapon, so you two would be perfect together!"

"Yeah, I'am going home now, I'll see you next week I'm taking time off to patrol around for any hiding vampires, I'll contact you on how to kill them later, because Soul stole my lunch right off my veins, thanks a lot by the way," I said kicking him in the ribs after I stood up to leave.  
><em><br>_"By Maka chan!"__

_**{A/N: Hello all earthlings! That's right I'am not from earth because in Greek mythology boys are from Mars and girls are from Venus, your welcome for that short after school lesson that may be incorrect. Anyways I hope you liked the short fanservice that I provided when Lord Death said that Maka and Soul would be perfect together though I did make a pretty hard to follow conversation line, but oh well!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**FireFlamz1}**_


	6. Chapter 6: First Mission

_Innocent Blood_

**First Mission**

It happened on the week I took off. I was in my apartment studying the books on my kitchen table while sipping on A negative when I got paged on my pager Lord Death gave me ices he needed to contact me quickly for missions. This was the message:

**Dear Maka,**

**I have an urgent request for you. I need you and Soul to leave for Las Vegas and go to Buffy`s Cards and Drinks casino. There has been some illegal dealings with the owner, who has rumors leaking that he is possibly becoming a Kishin vampire with the help of an illegal witch. The owners name is Free, we have no detail on the witch yet except that she uses frog magic. You and Soul will be an undercover couple and stay at the hotel under the name Walker. You must find a way into Free`s meeting room or office and get the details on his plans, before anything drastic happens. You and Soul will be known as Bonny and Isaac Walker. Soul will come get you in an hour from now with a black SUV. Soul will also give you a ring which you will wear to make you look like an adult couple. Soul will have one as well. Don't worry I have supplied cloths and plenty of blood for the two of you, all you need to do is find out what Free is planning, and if it is anything hostile towards becoming a Kishin, vampire or something else then you have permission to kill him and the witch.**

**I`am counting on you Maka **

**-Lord Death**

After getting the details on my first mission I finished drinking blood and started doing push ups until the time changed from twelve to one o'clock and my doorbell went off. I grabbed my keys and pager before greeting Soul at the door. I gave him a glare before locking my door and following him to the black SUV. Once we had gotten in and buckled up, Soul took out a bag that contained a gold ring and a diamond ring like the kind engaged people wore.

I slid on mine and Soul put on his. Immediately his appearance changed to a handsome man with crystal blue eyes and ash blonde hair. And he grew a bit more taller. I looked at myself in the mirror, pleased that I was a tall woman with long brown hair with matching brown eyes and an actual chest.

Soul started the SUV and we were soon driving down the highway.

"Sorry for getting off on the wrong foot before," he said while his eyes were fixated on the road.

"Its ok, besides I kicked your ass so were even," I said staring out the window bored.

"So, how do you know how to drive if your in the same grade as me?"

"Ha! when your dead for a century you pick up on how to drive easily, I much prefer a ducat or a nice Lamborghini aventador with an orange coat, but I guess both of those would seem too suspicious huh?"

"… I`m sorry, but the only vehicle I knew your talking about was the Lamborghini," I said.

"Its ok, I`m sort of a vehicle manic though I`am also the same with music, the good kind not the crappy techno kind they play at 70`s themed proms."

"I don't really like music, except some Owl City, but thats only because its indifferent."

"Really, whats you favorite song?"

"Vanilla twilight."

"I like that song too."

"Cool."

And that was our conversation to the Bonny`s Cards and Drinks casino. It was sort of boring, but it was better than starting at a barren desert. I had to say, for an illegally wanted guy, Free`s casino was nice. The tile floor was so shiny I could see my own reflection. In the middle of the lobby was a huge fountain with stone carved design of a Roman warrior with its sword pointed up and water came out the tip and cascaded down the sides of the statue, making it look like the sword was cutting through the water than spurting it out.

At the reception desk the person who gladly typed in the reservation name, led us to out room and wished us a good stay.

"You know this complexion is too smooth to be real," I said from the bathroom where I was admiring the face I had on.

"So your saying that your normal skin is rough and ugly?" Soul asked, bumping me so he can use the mirror to do his tie.

I punched him in the arm roughly and made a growling sound.

"Your one to talk, you have white hair, red eyes and canines, if your trying to hide that your not a vampire then change your looks. Besides we are representing Lord Death and the top DWMA school in the world, so be professional."

I left the bathroom and opened up the duffel bag on the bed until I found some blood supplement pills. I rung up the front desk and ordered some wine glasses and ice.

"Whats the order for?" Soul asked, looking at me through the bathroom mirror.

"Were posing as a married couple here, wine glasses and ice mean that were on a honey moon or some other marriage thing, that and if we put the pills in the wine glass, it would look like wine instead of blood."

"Smart."

"Well being intelligent is my specialty," I grinned at Soul through the mirror.

When the employee with the wine glasses and ice came up I thanked them and began reading the instruction manual on how to use the blood supplement pills.

Soul took a pill and glass into the bathroom, filled the glass with water, then came back to pop the pill in the glass. The pill began fizzing, the bubbles that came from the pill was red and changed the water to delicious smelling blood.

"Here guinness," he said handing me the glass.

I stopped my self from sticking my tongue out at him and just took a sip from the glass.

"Don't be a smart ass," I said between the glass and my lips.

"Don't be a virgin blood."

I choked on my blood and half spat it out in surprise.

"E-excuse me!"

"I may have been half conscience, but I`m still a half vamp with good hearing."

"Shut up, stupid bite manic!"

"Who said I was a bite manic here! Your the one who needs blood every minute like a chain smoker!"

"I`m a new blood, its natural for me to drink this much!"

We were in each others faces, so close that our noses touched. Thats when I got an odd sensation. Next thing I know, the glasses of blood were thrashed onto the carpet, the lights went off and i toppled on Soul over the bed, pulling the white bed sheets with me. Blood that was still in my mouth dribbled down my face and neck and traveled down my shirt.

My eyes were fixated on Soul. Actually every single sense was fixated on him right now. It was weird. I felt his heart beat against my skin, synchronizing with mine. Even though it should not be beating, it was.

What was this trance I was in?


End file.
